icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ICook
''' '''iCook is the 2nd episode of the Third Season of iCarly and was watched by an average of 3.766 million viewers. Plot Carly and Sam introduce Spencer's spaghetti taco recipe on the web show. Famous chef Ricky Flame sees this and challenges them to compete on his show "Food Fight" to have a food critic panel determine who makes better spaghetti tacos. The iCarly trio and Ricky Flame go head to head to determine a winner, and they defeat Flame, who falls into a bout of depression because he was handed his first loss. Since Carly believes his actions are a result of losing to them, she suggests they help him feel better so he can cook again. They are unsuccessful in this, but Ricky he sends them a video, looking happy and telling them to meet him at an athletic club. When they get there, he is wrestling little kids, having figured out that he does not like to cook, but likes to win, and when he is fighting kids, there is no way he can lose leading the trio to see his true nature of greed. After Ricky pins Carly down, Sam wrestles him and wins then she, Carly, and Freddie leave him crying on the floor again. While the gang tries to help Ricky, Spencer does his best to hang out at the Groovy Smoothie as much as possible after he gets electrocuted and has a "vision" of his favorite idol Nug Nug giving him a hug in the Groovy Smoothie. Trivia * It's the first episode showing the new widescreen monitor on the counter in the Shay apartment. * "Galaxy Wars", including all related terms later on (Nug-Nug, Skynauts, planet Juveron etc.), first appeared in Dan Schneider's "Drake & Josh" (The Battle of Panthatar). * Finally it's explained how Spencer's Spaghetti Tacos came to be. * This is a rare time where T-Bo appears, but he doesn't beg one of the customers at the shop to buy something other than a smoothie. * An ingredient of the tacos, the "Peruvian Puff Pepper", is also the key element and name of a "Drake & Josh" episode. Coincidentally, Megan and Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) were the first to mention Peruvian Puff Peppers in both shows. * The 'Gary Coleman grill' is another reference to "Drake & Josh". * Ricky Flame's girlfriend 'Debbie' is the same woman who did the announcer voice for 'The Sack' infomercial in iThink They Kissed. * When Spencer is laying on the couch after being shocked, the computer screen has robots on them. The same picture is on Freddie's screen in iSaved Your Life. * Spaghetti Tacos were first mentioned in iWill Date Freddie. * When they introduce spaghetti tacos, they said you need "taco shells, some spaghetti noodles, our secret sauce, and meatballs." Since no one knows what the "secret sauce" is, it is not possible to make the "real" spaghetti tacos at home. * Ricky Flame was named after the chef Bobby Flay. Goofs * At the very beginning of the episode when Sam has Douglas (her mom's ex-boyfriend) doing something to her locker, before Sam says "I get it!", the man has a measuring tape around his neck. After the camera cuts back to him, the tape is gone. * In the episode iHeart Art, Freddie says that Nug-Nug is from the planet Zorkon, however, in this episode, he's from the planet Juveron. * When T-Bo tries to kick Spencer out for not buying a smoothie, Spencer said "in my vision i was drinking a smoothie", but when Nug-Nug comes to hug Spencer, Spencer was just about to leave. He wasn't drinking a smoothie. Quotes [Freddie is proud about naming an iCarly segment, showing himself to the webcast viewers] Freddie: I thought of the name! Sam: Uh-oh, your ear's all wet. [sticking her wet finger into Freddie's ear] Freddie: [angry, but speaking calmly] ...and my hatred grows stronger. Carly: Okay, for our first real iCarly cooking segment we're gonna make... Sam: ... Spaghetti Tacos! Carly: A dish invented by my brother Spencer! Sam: ...whose real name is Latisha McPeanuts! Carly: Yeah... no it's not. [Carly is worried about Sam's 100-volt locker security system] Carly: Couldn't that really hurt someone? Sam: [excited] I hope so! [Sam tries out the security system by frying a knackwurst with it] Carly: Yep, that could hurt someone. Sam: Or cook them to perfection. Spencer: [after being shocked by Sam's locker] Just as I blacked out I experienced something incredible! Freddie: What, not dying? [Spencer telling his 'vision' and about to leave - still in his bathrobe] Carly: What's "Nug-Nug" from Galaxy Wars gonna be doing at the Groovy Smoothie in Seattle? Spencer: [indignant] HUGGING ME! Carly: [picking 'something' from their plate of Spaghetti Tacos] What is this? Sam: My band-aid. [judges look disgusted] Carly: She means... her flavor patch! Spencer: [after being beaten to the ground by an old lady with an umbrella] Hey! HEY! I hope you get space-jacked by a bunch of red skynauts! Old lady: What? Spencer: It's 'Galaxy Wars' talk. Old lady: [leaves] Nerd... Spencer: '''You better run! '''Freddie: You're cooking a steak in your locker? Sam: Well, I'm not going to eat raw meat after what happened last time. Stupid parasites. Carly: He's not doing anything anymore. Sam and Freddie: What? Why? turn to face each other, and then slap each other Sam: It's not our fault Ricky went psycho! Freddie: Yeah, but... come on, the least we could do is talk to the guy! Sam: No... the least we can do is nothing. Carly: You know, there are more important things in life than free meat! Sam: Yeah... not really. Freddie: Hey... nice PJ's. Carly: Dude! It's Saturday morning, I was sleeping. Freddie: I could tell, your hair's a MESS! Carly: Oh well, sorry for not getting myself "all dolled-up" to answer the door! Ricky: No one can extinguish the Flame! Spencer: Dipthong. View Gallery for this episode here 302 Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia